The cop and the Prime
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus stumbles upon a human in trouble, but what follows after takes everyone by surprise including the Autobot commander himself. Especially when it is the Autobot commander who needs her help in the face of what could be the worse situation he could get himself into.
1. Chapter One – Pursuit

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Cami Waters belongs to Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime and is used with her permission.

Requested and gift fiction for Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime

Bayverse – Optimus/OC

Rated T

Summary – Optimus stumbles upon a human in trouble, but what follows after takes everyone by surprise including the Autobot commander himself. Especially when it is the Autobot commander who needs her help in the face of what could be the worse situation he could get himself into.

The cop and the Prime

Chapter One – Pursuit

The sun was bright, its rays hitting a police cruiser. The officer sitting in the seat, sipping her coffee in the parking lot of a StarBuck's. Her ice blue eyes, watching all who passed where her cruiser was parked.

Cami Waters, was a police officer, finally she thought she'd never become one. She followed her father's career choice, she smiled sadly thinking of her father. He loved being a police officer, although he lost his life in the line of duty. He was her idol, he protected the innocent and now so did she.

It was not easy, Cami would be the first to tell anyone. Though, her father always said anything worth having was worth fighting for. Cami firmly believed those words, there wasn't anything anyone couldn't do with that belief burned into their minds.

Cami's had long chocolate hair with slight blonde streaks gracing it. She worked out all the time, being a police officer required her to stay fit and trim. She had a rather nice sun tanned complexion, and a sweet smile.

Cami refused to take crap from anyone, and when it came to those she loved and cared about she was furiously protective. She would not run from a fight, not when someone she cared about was counting on her.

Cami thought about her father, while she sipped her coffee. She never got to say goodbye to her father, or tell him how much she loved him. She died doing what he loved, and she respected and loved her father deeply. Cami felt a tear, it ran down her face. She sighed heavily then.

"I miss you dad, so very much." She whispered as her eyes went to the road once more.

Suddenly racing down the road, weaving in and out with incredibly dangerous speeds was a black Z-28. Cami frowned, and started the engine on her cruiser. She turned on the sirens and lights, going after the driver.

The driver sped up only increasing Cami's determination to stop him.

"You are a danger to civilians, buster; and if you think I am allowing you to escape you can guess again!" Cami snarled picking up speed herself.

The black Z-28 zoomed in and out of the lanes, but Cami remained on his tail. The black sports car went off that road, and headed down an isolated area. Cami followed, while on guard at the same time.

Cami watched as a hand came out from the window with a gun. He fired, but not at her he fired into the air wildly.

"What the hell are you doing, buster!" she yelled.

Suddenly, Cami looked and a massive red with blue flames Peterbilt came racing up a long side of her. She realized the driver of the Peterbilt was trying to protect her.

The guy in the sports car smiled to himself, as he realized his boss' plan worked when he saw the Peterbilt race up.

"Can't resist the urge to help and protect, can you Optimus Prime; and that will be your downfall." He snarled as his vehicle spun around and he threw something toward the cab.

A loud explosion went off, flames shot into the air; as Cami's cruiser spun around. The black Z-28 spun around and took off, tires screeched as it peeled away from the scene.

Cami glanced over to where the cab had been, but laying among the fiery wreckage was something small and something with its own flames and it was hurt…..Severely.


	2. Chapter Two – Orion Pax

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Cami Waters belongs to Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime and is used with her permission.

Requested and gift fiction for Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime

Bayverse – Optimus/OC

Rated T

Summary – Optimus stumbles upon a human in trouble, but what follows after takes everyone by surprise including the Autobot commander himself. Especially when it is the Autobot commander who needs her help in the face of what could be the worse situation he could get himself into.

The cop and the Prime

Chapter Two – Orion Pax

Cami rushed over to where she saw the small still form. She could see the small being was hurt, she ran back to her cruiser, reached into her trunk getting a blanket and the huge container of water. She poured the water over the blanket, and then headed back to where the being lay.

Cami wrapped the wet blanket ovet his body, and was able to lift him getting him over to her cruiser. She laid him in her backseat. He groaned, painfully trying to move. He only succeeded in falling unconscious once more.

Cami wasn't sure what to make of what happened, the little being was the same color scheme as the huge Peterbilt that had raced to her aid.

"What happened to cab, and where did you come from, little guy?" Cami whispered.

Something inside of Cami told her not to report this, there was just something too strange about this. She had to take him someplace safe, and she knew where her father's cabin he used to take her too.

"You're safe with me little guy, I am going to take you someplace safe. I know something is going on, and that your special somehow not sure how I know that, I just do." Cami said as she covered him up snuggly.

Cami quickly got into the front seat, and started her engine.

However, what she didn't see was the odd shaped glowing object that had blasted out of her precious cargo in the backseat during the blast… The Matrix of leadership.

**(The Autobot base)**

Ratchet paced, while Ironhide's cannons whirled to life as they glanced at the two humans walking their way.

Major William Lennox, and Robert Epps walked up, the expressions on both humans face did not do much to calm either Autobot's circuits.

"Have you got good news, Major?" Ratchet asked.

"I am afraid not, Ratchet, we intercepted news that there was an explosion and it was in the state Prime was in. He was going to see Sam and Mikaela, since the kid went back to college. Optimus wanted to keep tabs on him ever since what happened with Megatron before." Lennox said.

"That slagger knows better than to not report in, he gets upset with his own troops when they do not report in." Ratchet said.

"So, what are we supposed to do now?" Ironhide asked.

"Sam and Mikaela are checking it out along with Bumblebee." Lennox said.

"Let's hope they find out what's going on," Epps said.

"Exactly," Lennox said.

**(Where Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee are)**

Bumblebee used his scanners to pick up anything that was out of the ordinary. He picked up energon, which had been spilled and realized it belonged to his leader.

"Optimus was injured," Bumblebee said in his newly fixed voice.

Sam stopped walking at his guardian's words, but it was Mikaela who found the main thing that horrified them all.

"Sam, come here," she said.

"What is it?" Sam asked as he walked over, and saw where she was pointing.

"Look," was all she could say.

"The Matrix of leadership," Sam whispered as Bumblebee made a sad whining sound within.

"Optimus…." Bumblebee said softly knowing something was very wrong, and he dreaded the answer now as to what happened to Optimus Prime.

**(Where Cami is)**

Cami turned her head to the pained moans of the little being on her backseat. She pulled over, and she checked on him then.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked softly.

The little being turned his head toward the sound of her voice, his usual bright blue optics now white with pain.

"H-Hurt….." he said turning his head away.

"I know your hurt, I am taking you to my father's cabin in the woods. I will take care of you, okay?" she said.

He groaned, and felt a wave of nausea hit him, he violently started to emoty his tanks throwing up energon. He looked up at her scared, that he did what he did in her vehicle and after she was kind enough to help him.

"I-I am sorry….." he started to throw up all over again.

"Shhh, it's okay," she said going to the backseat of the cruiser.

She held the little being up, so he wouldn't choke himself. When he finished, he automatically just lay against her his hand resting on her arm.

"T-Thank you," was all he said.

His soft baritone voice reached down within her heart, making her smile.

"My name is Cami Waters, what is your name?" she asked as he shrugged.

"Orion Pax, my name is Orion Pax." He said softly.

Cami smiled then, she touched his face gently which caused him to purr lightly. Cami smiled wider at the purring sound which came from him.

"You will stay with me, until we figure out where you are supposed to be, okay?" she said.

He nodded softly, and rested his head against her chest. He felt safe in her arms, he wasn't sure what was going on or why he was where he was. But he knew he felt safe in her arms, and he never wanted to leave them. The world was cold and he was alone and didn't want to be alone anymore.

"Do you know where your home is?" she asked as he shook his head. "Shhh, it's okay, we will figure this out I promise," she said in a soft whisper as he clung to her.

He didn't know where his home was, he didn't know where he was supposed to be, only that his name was Orion Pax. He was going somewhere important, he was going to talk to someone important but he couldn't remember where he was supposed to be.

He gripped Cami's arm, he was confused, he could not remember things. He heard a lot of voices, and names but he couldn't make sense of any of them. He held on to the human who was protecting him, she would help him remember what was so important…..Wouldn't she?


	3. Chapter Three – Where is Optimus Prime?

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Cami Waters belongs to Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime and is used with her permission. Ben Rogers belongs to me.

Requested and gift fiction for Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime

Bayverse – Optimus/OC

Rated T

Summary – Optimus stumbles upon a human in trouble, but what follows after takes everyone by surprise including the Autobot commander himself. Especially when it is the Autobot commander who needs her help in the face of what could be the worse situation he could get himself into.

The cop and the Prime

A/N- The answers about why and exactly what has happened to Optimus will be explained in this chapter. Think back to the beginning of the story, the explosion and what the guy threw at Optimus. This story will be slightly different, I think I will be doing something special with this story and much different from my usual stories. I think this one will be turned into a series, so lots of surprises in this one…. Okay on with the story….

Chapter Three – Where is Optimus Prime?

The guy in the black Z-28, tore through the streets laughing wildly to himself. He jumped when his cell phone rang, he leaned over his stubby fingers wrapped around the cell. "Yeah, it's me," he said still laughing.

"Why are you laughing like some ass, and where is Optimus Prime?" the male voice demanded.

"In pieces probably…" the guy chuckled.

"You idiot that weapon which you used would not kill him, go back there and retrieve him…NOW!" the man yelled furiously.

"Wait….WHAT?" the guy asked stunned.

Silence erupted over the phone, as the guy slammed on his brakes.

"You are a dumbass, do you know that?" the man remarked.

"You didn't tell me anything, how was I supposed to know anything about this? I thought it was just a powerful bomb, that would destroy him." The guy replied dumb struck.

"No, the weapon was created by Tom Bandacheck's people, and do not let Simmons know anything he betrayed Bandacheck by siding with the Autobots." The unidentified voice said.

"So, what exactly happened to the Autobot leader anyway?" asked the guy.

"The weapon once it explodes sends signals throughout his body. They are meant to malfunction him, they allow the tech which was in our specially designed bomb to cause him to shrink down to a much more easily size to be captured." He explained.

"So, you wanted to bring him to the lab to experiment on him?" the guy asked.

"Yes, Bandacheck figured we could take him apart and study him, and NEST along with the Autobots would just think Megatron killed him." The man said.

"Good plan," the guy said as he pulled up to where the incident took place.

He got out of the car and looked around, but was not coming up with any signs of a smaller Optimus Prime.

"Boss, I ain't seeing any signs of him at all," the guy said looking around. "Are you sure he just wasn't destroyed?" the guy asked.

"Don't be an ass, Rogers," the voice said in an annoyed tone.

"He isn't here, though all I see is energon on the ground. I wonder if that cop did something?" he asked oddly.

"What cop…?" the man demanded.

"Well, you wanted me to cause a commotion so Optimus would want to save someone. So, some cop sitting in a StarBuck's parking lot came after me…." He said.

"You idiot…..!" he roared.

"The cop didn't see me…." He quickly said.

"The cop could have rescued, Optimus Prime, you stupid moron!"

Awkward silence filled the phone lines….

"Where was this StarBuck's located, which streets?" he asked in an impatient tone.

"I think Green and Pebble, why?" he asked.

"Okay, he was heading to the college where Witficky is going, so let me see if I can hack the computerized systems which have the cameras. I can get us a photo of the cop inside the cpp car, and perhaps we can locate Optimus Prime, before anyone else does." He remarked as he used his computer skills to get the picture of cop in question.

The man was silent as he used his computer, and got the photo.

"I got the photo but it will take time to find out anything, you just stay in range so I find you and do not cause attention to yourself, Rogers. We need Optimus Prime alive, you better hope we can find him." The man replied.

"He doesn't know I screwed up does he?" the guy finally asked.

"He will know once he is told, you idiot!" the man shouted.

"My uncle will be disappointed in me," the guy said.

"Theodore is already disappointed in you, Rogers, so don't worry about that." The man replied with a disgusted snort.

The young man, narrowed his eyes looking away for a minute.

"Just try not to screw anything else up, Rogers, while we try to get the identity of this cop who you so foolishly allowed to get involved." The man spat out.

"You told me to get Optimus Prime attention, and I figured he would come running when he heard shots….." the young man tried to say.

"ENOUGH ALREADY….!" He roared. "Just try to follow orders this time, and don't be your usual stupid self, alright?" he ordered as Ben Rogers was met with silence over the line.

He put his phone back into his pocket, as he glanced around.

"Why do I let them push me around, why?" he demanded as he never saw the cloaked police cruiser watching from a safe distance.

::::::…. I do not know what is going on, Starscream, but apparently they are looking for Optimus Prime and he is hurt his energon was spilled.…..::::::

::::… You will find out what is going on, and if we can use to our advantage to destroy Optimus Prime once and for all…:::::: Starscream sent through the commlink.

::::… Affirmative Starscream, where is Lord Megatron…..:::::

::::…. He is with me, Barricade….:::::

::::… Alright I will find out what I can, Barricade out….:::::::

Starscream turned toward Megatron, who looked in deep thought.

"Master, something seems to be troubling you?" Starscream asked.

"I want to know where my annoying and illogical brother has gotten too, it is so unlike him to just disappear like this." Megatron remarked.

"He does seem to be injured Barricade said…" Starscream said as he saw Megatron turn his back on him. "Master….?" Starscream asked.

"I was lucky Hook was able to repair me, and I am glad I have my Cybertronian jet form once more…" Megatron said looking away.

"Master, what is wrong with you?" Starscream demanded.

"Nothing is wrong with me, Starscream, and do not start with your scheming or so help me I will offline you where you stand." Megatron snarled as he suddenly jumped into the air, and transformed taking to the sky with a snarl.

Starscream glared as he smirked to himself and laughed as a vehicle slowly pulled up. Starscream sneered, and saw a human come out of the vehicle.

"What are you doing here, what if Megatron had been here?" the second in command demanded.

"I suggest if you want what we have to get rid of your leader, that you watch your mouth, Decepticon." The human said.

Starscream snarled then, and his null ray came out.

"Or I could make you go squish instead, human." Starscream said with a cackle.

"Enough, you idiot scrap heap!" yelled another human who got out of the car.

Starscream smirked.

"Theodore Galloway, is it?" Starscream asked.

"Yes, and here is the weapon we used on Optimus Prime, it will make your leader small and according to Tom Bandacheck the effects cannot be reversed." Galloway said placing the weapon on the ground.

Starscream nodded.

"So Prime is helpless from this weapon then?" Starscream asked.

"Yes, but he is ours, we just need to find him first." Galloway said.

Galloway snorted in annoyance.

"Apparently my nephew screwed things ups…again." Galloway snapped.

Starscream reached for the weapon, and his bright red optics flared then.

"I do not wish to know about your problems nor do I care about them, human." Starscream said with a snarl as he tried to think of the perfect place to hit Megatron with the human weapon so he could finally be leader of the Decepticons and be rid of Megatron.

He would have both Megatron and Optimus Prime out of his way, and he liked the idea of that very much indeed.


	4. Chapter 4 – Faces and voices

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Cami Waters belongs to Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime and is used with her permission. Ben Rogers belongs to me.

Requested and gift fiction for Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime

Bayverse – Optimus/OC

Rated T

Summary – Optimus stumbles upon a human in trouble, but what follows after takes everyone by surprise including the Autobot commander himself. Especially when it is the Autobot commander who needs her help in the face of what could be the worse situation he could get himself into.

The cop and the Prime

Chapter 4 – Faces and voices

Orion onlined his optics painfully, he groaned reached his small hands out. He was searching for the kind being, who helped him and gave him comfort.

She was not there. He panicked, and tried to move to look for her.

"Hey now, sit back." came Cami's kind voice easing him back down against the sofa he was lying on.

"I did not see you, I grew concerned." He said.

"I'm here, I won't leave you, Orion." She said as his optics brightened, and then dulled from pain.

"I-I do not feel….well, my tanks wish to expel once more." He said looking away embarrassed with himself.

"Shhh, it's okay, you're not well." Cami said as she caressed his face.

"I-I feel so alone, please do not leave me Cami Waters." Orion said reaching for her.

She pulled the little being close into her arms, he shook from pain and fear. Cami ran her hands down his back, he started to purr. He tightened his grip on her. He leaned his head against her chest, he felt safe with her.

Cami smiled sadly, while she held onto Orion Pax. He shook with fear, and she tried to make him calm down but he seemed so wired up.

"It's okay, I won't leave you I promise, alright?" she said.

"Thank you," was all he said.

"Your still bleeding," she said as she leaned down and took a wash cloth and wiped the areas where fresh energon leaked.

"I am losing a lot of energon," he stated.

"Energon..?" she asked.

"My life blood…" he said.

"I don't know how to get you more of that, Orion." She said as he fell silent.

"I need energon to survive, I need some type of fuel to convert into energon." He replied his grip tightened once more as fear coursed through his body.

"Fuel…? So wait a second, how about gasoline could you convert that into energon?" she asked as he thought for a moment and nodded.

"Okay, so I could go to a gas station and get you some, okay?" she said as he nodded.

"I don't want to move you a lot though, you are banged up a lot. I will be right back okay, I need for you to stay on the sofa. I will only be a bit, I will go get the gasoline and be right back, okay?" she said as he laid back against the pillows.

"Please hurry, I like your company, Cami Waters," he said as she smiled.

"I will Orion, don't worry," she said covering him up snuggly.

Cami leaned down and kissed his cheek, and she made sure to lock up before she left. The gas station was a bit away. She had to hurry to get it and return to Orion.

Orion curled up on the sofa. His optics powered down, and he fell into recharge.

**(Within his dreams)**

"Arise Optimus Prime, the new Prime of Cyberton." Replied a familiar voice.

**(Another memory works through)**

A silver and grey mech with red optics tackled him, pinned him to the ground.

"I won, I will always win Optimus, you will never learn, will you?" he snapped.

"Get off me, Megatron, don't be such an aft!" a red and blue mech mumbled pushing him off of his body.

"Very well, Optimus," he growled.

**(Another memory creeps up)**

A forest battles erupts, a lone flamed Autobot battles three Decepticons to save his human friend. The flamed Autobot flips onto a Decepticon, and ripped the Con's face apart. He jumps down and heads over to the side.

"Sam, where are you?" he calls out as someone sneaks up behind him.

A clawed hand grabs him and holds him in place; while a blade smashes through his chest holding him prisoner.

"You are so weak….!" Megatron snares as the flamed bot tries to escape, but can't get free of the blade.

"No….!" the flamed bot roared in pain.

Megatron blasts his spark out, and ripped his blade from the flamed bot. The flamed bot weaves unsteadily, and then comes crashing down onto the ground. The flamed bot uses the last of his failing strength to give one last order to his friend.

"…..R-Run Sam…run…" he whispers as his azure optics fade to black.

**(The memories end….)**

Orion onlined with a start, he looked around his hand reaching for his new friend.

"Cami….!" He cried out looking around for his friend forgetting where she went.

He moved the blanket off of his body, his body had flames on it. His hand moved to his chest plates, why did that seem so real like he was the one who went through all that? Why was that flamed mech so familiar? The human looked familiar too, and that silver and grey mech why did he look so eerily familiar too? And that name Optimus Prime, why did that sound so familiar?

"Cami, please hurry," Orion said softly.

**(Where Megatron is)**

Megatron had a small signature of his brother, but it was odd. He was flying above trying to pinpoint his brother's whereabouts. He was not even sure why he cared, but he did. He must be malfunctioning. Why else would he slagging care what happened to his ridiculous brother? Megatron growled inwardly.

"Optimus why are you getting under my circuits for, why?" Megatron growled as his audios picked up the sounds of a F-22 Raptor. "Starscream, why are you following me, you glitch?" Megatron demanded.

"Actually, I am not following you, I was hunting you former leader of the Decepticons." Starscream snarled.

"What, you dare try to challenge me, Starscream?" Megatron demanded as Starscream moved quickly firing the bomb at his leader.

The second the bomb hit Megatron, it went off causing a huge explosion as Starscream smirked and took off out of sight away from his injured leader.

"I am the rightful leader now, Lord Megatron," Starscream chuckled taking off. "Lord Starscream, leader of the Decepticons…" he cackled heading back to the Decepticon base.

While the true leader of the Decepticons laid on the forest floor very different and very small like his brother was.


	5. Chapter 5 – Brothers reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Cami Waters belongs to Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime and is used with her permission. Ben Rogers belongs to me.

Requested and gift fiction for Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime

Bayverse – Optimus/OC

Rated T

Summary – Optimus stumbles upon a human in trouble, but what follows after takes everyone by surprise including the Autobot commander himself. Especially when it is the Autobot commander who needs her help in the face of what could be the worse situation he could get himself into.

The cop and the Prime

Chapter 5 – Brothers reunited

Megatron growled, as he onlined his blood red optics. His memories assaulted him one by one, as he let a snarl out.

"Starscream I am going to tear you apart for this…!" Megatron roared.

Megatron stopped growling, he sensed his brother.

"Optimus…? Why the slag is your signature so strange?" Megatron asked as he got to his foot pedes.

He stumbled slightly, when a pain shot through his body. He walked through the wooded area, looking around cursing Starscream every step of the way.

"How did you manage this Starscream, your not logical enough to come up with a weapon this powerful enough?" Megatron mumbled to himself.

Megatron came upon a log cabin in the woods, he climbed up the steps growling every step he took. There was what human's called a dog door and he smiled.

"Optimus' signature is in side, but how is that possible unless he's….." Megatron remarked.

Megatron got onto his servos and knees, and crawled into the log house.

"This is so degrading…" Megatron grumbled as he crawled through and then stood.

His red optics flared, and then started to scan the area, until he saw the small lump on the sofa. Megatron headed for it, and climbed up the sofa. There curled up on the sofa under the covers was a recharging Optimus Prime. Megatron noted his brother was small too, and figured Starscream could not have done this. So, the only other logical answer was humans, but he couldn't understand why humans would turn on Optimus when he protected this slagging dirtball of a planet.

"Optimus, wake up!" Megatron ordered.

**(Orion's POV)**

I heard someone's voice, but the designation was not mine, but it was the name Optimus just like in my dreams. I slowly onlined my optics, and they locked with a smaller version of the mech from my dreams.

"You…!" I shouted trying to move away from said mech.

"Optimus what the slag are you doing, stop moving away from me at once!" he ordered.

"My name is not Optimus, my name is Orion Pax and if the mech whose name is Optimus Prime is the same from my dreams you offlined him!" I shouted trying to move away.

The mech in front of me growled.

"The mech was you, you slagging glitch! We are brothers, stop acting illogically Optimus!" the mech said as I continued to back up; until I ended up making myself trip and fall off the side of the place Cami had placed me.

I gripped the arm of the thing she placed me, I was dangling helplessly. I looked up and saw the mech reach for me.

"Oh will you just take my servo, Optimus and stop acting so weird." He growled at me.

I reached for his servo, and he pulled me up. I sat back down my legs curled up into my chest plates. I was confused I did indeed look like a smaller version of the flamed bot in my dreams.

I looked at the mech who helped me up, he did not appear to be evil like he was in my dream.

"You called me Optimus Prime….?" I asked.

He glanced at me, his red optics flared slightly.

"You are Optimus Prime, I do not know why you suddenly think you are Orion Pax again. That part of your life is over now, you are Optimus now when you became prime. I was always jealous because I wanted to be prime and thought I deserved it more than you did. That's what caused all of this in the first place, don't you remember?" he asked me.

I shrugged then.

"Optimus, Starscream did this to me, he turned me small with a bomb of some sort…." He said as my memories started to crash into my processors.

**(Memories)**

I raced in to protect the human in trouble, but something was not right. The human spun around and something was sent hurling toward me, it was an explosive device.

I couldn't escape whatever it was it hit me, and exploded the astrosecond it touched me. All I knew was agony, I could feel fire erupt all over my body.

I had tried to send out a commlink, but it hit me too fast all I could do was fall into blackness and hope my team would be able to carry on without me…..Again.

**(Memory ends – still Orion's POV)**

I glanced up at the mech in front of me, I was confused very much.

"Optimus….?" He said once more.

I looked away, if I was indeed this Optimus Prime, that still did not explain why he did what he did to me.

"Why did you offline me?" I asked then.

The mech growled then.

"I-I was just doing as my master commanded at the time…." He said as he sat down next to me.

"At my expense…" I said sadly. "I was so easily replaced, I lost my brother to this war, friends and family. I lost my home, and then come here to a primitive planet where we are not trusted either. I-I was attacked a bomb hit me all I knew was pain my whole body was on fire. The human who I was raced to protect, she protected me. I felt safe within her arms. She didn't care I was made from metal, she just protected me." I said as I found myself leaking. "Another way I am weak, correct?" I finally asked as Megatron looked at me.

Megatron sighed then.

"You are not weak, Optimus, all these cycles I fought against you thinking I was the one who should have been prime. I costed us our home and friends, and for what? I made us all exiles, when you were indeed the rightful one to be prime. The day in the forest I was so bent on offlining you, I didn't notice until you actually offlined. I felt it in my spark, when you offlined the brother bond it went silent." Megatron said as I looked at him oddly.

"You did not sever the bond before then?" I asked.

"No, Optimus I did not…" Megatron said.

I looked away then, I felt energon roll down my face.

"Why not?" I asked in a shaky tone of voice.

"Because you were still my brother, and regardless I still loved you. I couldn't bring myself to break the connection, no matter how much I had thought I hated you." Megatron said.

"I-I am not sure how to respond to this news, Megatron." I said as he smirked.

"Perhaps we should just try to help each other, the human who lives here. Will she mind another with you?" Megatron asked.

"I do not see why not," I replied.

I was still shocked with the knowledge Megatron had not severed the bond between us.

"I am sorry for what I have done to you, Optimus," Megatron said as he pulled me into an embrace the door was being unlocked and Cami Waters came in.

"Orion I am back," Cami Waters said as she stopped seeing Megatron with me.

"Who is this?" Cami asked carrying some containers with her.

"This is my brother Megatron and I have been getting my memories back apparently. I had gone back to my old identity but my designation is Optimus Prime." I said as she walked up to me and knelt by us.

"Optimus Prime, that is a very regal sounding name," she said to me as she looked at Megatron.

She smiled at him, and he returned the smile cautiously. He did not trust humans all that much, and sometimes now I understand why.

"You are welcome to stay with us, Megatron." Cami said.

Megatron nodded.

"Thank you," he said shocking me once more.

Megatron glanced at me, his fanged smile broad as ever.

"What did you not think I could be civil, Optimus….?" Megatron asked.

Cami smiled and bent down showing us the containers with fuel in them.

"I got enough of the gasoline for a bit, how much do you need, Optimus?" she asked.

"We can share it each time, Cami, thank you for doing this for us." I said as she smiled.

"Let me get you some cups, and they will be your cups for the fuel. I will check the kitchen, hold on." She said.

I watched her walk toward the area she called a kitchen, while Megatron was smiling.

"You hold something for her?" he asked me.

I turned toward him, my spark felt light.

"She is kind, I harbor something in my spark. I have never felt this before except when I felt something for Elita-1." I started to say.

"She seems acceptable enough, but if she hurts you I will blast her." Megatron growled.

I could only stare at him, he seemed so different like the old Megatron. The brother I loved and cared for deeply, I felt his servo on my shoulder armor.

"I will make this up to you, Optimus, I promise," Megatron said as he pulled me into his servos. "I should never have turned my back on you, brother," Megatron said as we both embraced each other.

**(Normal POV)**

Cami walked in seeing the two brothers embracing, a smile touched her lips as she watched. She had the two cups in her hands, but they were forgotten as she witnessed the two brothers embrace one another.

Cami moved silently, she fixed the cups with gasoline. The two brothers reached for their cups, Optimus drank greedily he was so low on fuel. Megatron for his part did not need any yet, so he handed his portion to his younger brother. Optimus looked confused at first at the offer, until Megatron gently got him to take his offer.

"You lost more energon, take it Optimus," Megatron said.

"Thank you, Megatron," Optimus said reaching for the offered cup.

Optimus didn't realize just how exhausted he was, until he slipped into recharge after the second helping of fuel he got. Megatron covered his brother up, and sat beside him protectively.

Cami watched Megatron stand guard over Optimus and she smiled.

"You're a very good brother to him." Cami said.

Megatron glanced away at the words.

"I was not always a good brother to him, I was jealous of him for so long. I made many mistakes." Was all he said then.

"Megatron….?" Cami said as his red optics locked with her eyes.

"Yes.."

"The thing about mistakes is if we learn from them, there is always a way to fix them. We learn from the past, and then we strive to be better. The past is just that, it's in the past its gone. We concentrate on the future, that is what matters the most." Cami said as Megatron understood why Optimus was so taken with this human femme.

"I understand now why he likes you," was all Megatron said.

She wasn't sure what to say to that, but she did smile.

"So, Orion Pax was a different identity he had, before he became this Optimus Prime?" she asked.

"Yes, when he got appointed to be the next Prime of our planet Cybertron. He had to change, because everyone holds the title with I would say humans would relate to it being nobility as a sorts. He was always compassionate, merciful showing mercy to all. There were some who considered him weak, I was also guilty of calling him that. He was anything but weak. I just did not wish to notice that before, I thought I pushed my love for my brother away. I didn't and he held on to the fact I could be saved, and I guess I really could be saved. I just did not know it until now, that is." Megatron said as he looked up at Cami, and was startled to see the human leaking. "Why are you leaking?" he asked.

Cami smiled sadly then.

"You love him so much, I just find it refreshing and sweet." Cami said.

Megatron glanced away for a moment, as his optics locked onto his brother's recharging form.

"We are not this size, we are usually much bigger." Megatron said. "And we can transform into vehicles, I usually am a Cybertronian jet, while he is flamed Peterbilt I before the Earth vehicle is called." Megatron said as Cami's eyes widened at that.

"He came to my rescue, he was the flamed cab that raced to my aid. He protected me, and ended up being put in this predicament all because of me." She said. "That guy in the car threw something at him, it looked like a bomb of some sort." She said.

Megatron glanced up at Cami then, not liking to see this human leaking like she was.

"I believe the human was after Optimus to begin with, my second in command used a bomb like device on me as well. This was end end result of the experience with the device he used, it would seem the same thing happened to Optimus." Megatron said.

"You know, maybe if we can figure out who the guy was who did this to Optimus, we can start to figure out just who wants to harm your species or him personally." Cami said.

"How do we do this?" Megatron asked.

"Well, I am a police officer, I have connections. But still Optimus has price on his head, and whatever reason why your second in command did this to you as well. It would be safer for you two to stay with me, I will protect you both. I remember what this guy looked like, so what I can do is get my friend who is also a police artist who takes descriptions of people who commit crimes against others. She makes sketches of people from descriptions given to her. I can contact her and she can make the sketch and hopefully we can get a name. Then I can run the name and start poking around, because I believe this person did not act a lone. There is always someone higher up who is pulling the strings so to speak, but one thing is for sure Optimus and you will be safer here then walking around out there." Cami said as she saw Megatron slipping down near his brother falling into recharge.

She smiled sadly and covered Megatron up too.

"Rest you two, I will be here when you wake up." She said as she leaned down kissing Optimus' cheek plates making him purr in his recharge.

Cami smiled at that, she liked Optimus he was so sweet and kind.


	6. Chapter 6 – Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Cami Waters belongs to Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime and is used with her permission. Ben Rogers belongs to me.

Requested and gift fiction for Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime

Bayverse – Optimus/OC

Rated T

Summary – Optimus stumbles upon a human in trouble, but what follows after takes everyone by surprise including the Autobot commander himself. Especially when it is the Autobot commander who needs her help in the face of what could be the worse situation he could get himself into.

The cop and the Prime

Chapter 6 – Confrontation

Starscream landed in nearby area, he was pleased with himself. Megatron would never be able to stop him from taking full command of the Decepticons.

"Finally, the Decepticons will belong to me!" Starscream snarled.

"Don't bet on it, seeker," came a dangerous snarl.

The seeker turned to find the deadly form of Barricade standing in his bi pedal mode, Starscream backed up slightly, startled by this new development.

"What are you babbling about, Barricade?" Starscream demanded.

"I know what you pulled I had my Scanners on you the whole slagging time, you betrayed the true rightful leader of the Decepticons!" he roared.

Starscream snarled at those words.

"Where's your proof, Barricade? If I truly did anything to Megatron than where is his offlined body?" Starscream demanded as Barricade's dangerous weapon transformed startling the seeker.

"I do not know what you did or where you got the weapon; but I will prove you did it, seeker." He snarled.

"Watch your step, Barricade," snarled Starscream.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same about you," Barricade snapped as Starscream flipped up into the air.

"Watch your back grounder, I am leader now and I will not hesitate to offline anyone who tries to undermine my authority." Starscream stated as he shot into the air.

Barricade started to turn to leave, but suddenly was attacked by Starscream. The seeker sent missiles toward the Shock Trooper, and one hit his side.

Barricade went down with a hiss, Starscream flipped around heading back for another shot which would offline Barricade this time.

"Coward," Barricade snarled.

"Say goodnight, Barricade as I cannot have any witnesses about what I did." Starscream remarked.

"Goodnight Starscream…" replied a new voice as Bumblebee transformed firing at the seeker shocking Barricade.

"Autobot…..!" Starscream snapped taking off out of reach of the scout.

"Bumblebee….?" Barricade said through a groan of pain.

"Hold still, Barricade," Bumblebee said as he tried to survey the damage done to him by the seeker.

"Why…..?" Barricade asked.

"We were looking for Prime, and I felt your signature and Screamer's and we got a front row seat of what happened. Figured maybe he knew what happened to Prime, so listened in to everything." Bee said.

"Something happened to Prime, I watched a human something about a bomb being thrown at him. He was injured, but not destroyed his energon was all over the spot though." Barricade said.

"Then the blast knocked the Matrix of leadershipship from his body. We found the Matrix or better yet my charges did." Bumblebee said.

"Then where is he?" Barricade asked.

"That's a good question, we will need to find him and fast." Bumblebee said.

Bumblebee glanced at Barricade then.

"Could use your help, when your fixed that is." Bee said.

Barricade looked at Bumblebee's outstretched servo then and slowly reached for it.

"Alright bug, you got yourself a Shock Trooper." Barricade said.

Sam and Mikaela walked up, still slightly skittish of the Shock Trooper.

"Starscream doesn't seem smart enough to be able to take out either Optimus or Megatron," Sam said.

"Indeed," Bumblebee answered.

"So that begs the question, what happened to them?" Mikaela said.

"That is what we will find out, human," Barricade replied.

"Mikaela Barricade, my name is Mikaela and he is Sam." She said.

Barricade glanced at them both, and nodded with a smile.

"Mikaela and Sam, so be it." Barricade said as his actions did indeed shock not just Sam and Mikaela, but Bumblebee too.

Barricade and Bumblebee had been friends along time ago, before the war so it was a hope of Bumblebee's that someday. He would be able to find the old Barricade, the mech he grew to truly care about.

**(Where Optimus and Megatron are)**

Optimus onlined with a start, he glanced down at his brother curled up against him. He smiled, it was just like old times.

"He does care about you, Optimus," Cami said as her voice made him smile.

"Good morning, Cami," Optimus said as she smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"How are you feeling, Optimus?" she asked checking on his wounds.

"I-I am functioning better thank you, you saved me and I do not know how to repay you." Optimus said.

He became silent then, he liked her and wondered for a split second if she would consider being with him.

"Cami, when this situation resolves itself, I was wondering if you would mind being with that is to say..I was wondering if you would like to,,,,,,," Optimus stammered along trying to find the correct terms and phrases.

Megatron huffed at his younger brothers attempts at asking the human femme to be his mate.

"What my brother wishes to know, is would you be his mate?" Megatron finally said as Optimus' azure optics widened at his bluntness.

Cami smiled at that.

"Oh please, Ratchet would have thrown a wrench at your helm astro-seconds ago." Megatron grumbled as he got up and then sat back down with a self assured grin on his face plates.

Optimus coughed nervously, and his optics locked with Cami's wondering what her answer would be. He was mostly nervous because, he was lonely. He just hadn't realized how lonely he was, until he really thought about it.

His thoughts worried strictly because she was human, and there was so much he couldn't give her.

He started to rethink his past comments, that he was out of line. Until he felt her soft hand on his face, he looked up at her his optics searching her eyes.

"Optimus, you're very sweet, and I…." he words were stopped by her cell phone ringing. "That will be Betty, I will be right back." she said as she reached for the phone to answer it.

Megatron glanced back at his brother, he looked sad and Megatron felt it over the brother bond.

:::….. What is wrong, Optimus?...::::::

Optimus looked away then.

:::::…. I am growing tired of being lonely, of not having anyone in my life. I thought perhaps Cami and I could be together, but what can I offer her?...::::

Megatron glanced over at Cami, who was in deep conversation with the other human on the small device in her hand.

Megatron sighed then.

::::… What are you concerned about?...:::::

Optimus glanced away at those words.

"I am not human, brother," he said without using his commlink.

"So what, if she is as special as you seem to think she is, then trust in your instincts." Megatron said.

Optimus glanced up at Cami, his spark raced within his spark chamber. Could he end his loneliness, could Cami be his mate?


	7. Chapter 7 – Optimus takes a chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Cami Waters belongs to Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime and is used with her permission. Ben Rogers belongs to me.

Requested and gift fiction for Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime

Bayverse – Optimus/OC

Rated T

Summary – Optimus stumbles upon a human in trouble, but what follows after takes everyone by surprise including the Autobot commander himself. Especially when it is the Autobot commander who needs her help in the face of what could be the worse situation he could get himself into.

Author note – Optimus and Megatron are a little smaller than humans, just so that is cleared up. There are some awkward moments, that are quite innocent at the end of this chapter. Now I want to point out something, this story will be in parts as it wil be a series. So, Cami and Optimus' relationship will be explored, and taken slower than most of my stories. This story has a lot of twists in it, so it will be a while before he and Megatron get turned back and also before the others find them. This story will not have too much interfacing at first, because they haven't become a serious couple yet. I believe Optimus is a gentleman all the way, he may have urges but I don't believe he would be following on them. Let's face it he is a prime and they have a iittle more self control, however toward the end I couldn't resist toying with him just slightly and his rowdy interfacing oanel heating up. That and add his snarky brother and I just coiuldn't resist messing with Optimus.

The cop and the Prime

Chapter 7 – Optimus takes a chance

Optimus watched as Cami was getting ready to leave the cabin. Megatron had gotten interested in some show on the television. Optimus moved slowly toward Cami, he tapped her on her arm gaining her attention.

"Cami….?" Optimus said as Megatron glanced over quickly with a smirk, his attention quickly placed back on the show then.

"Yes Optimus, what is it?" she asked softly.

He glanced up at her, his azure optics searching her face.

"I like you very much, Cami Waters, and I would truly be honored if we could engage in courting rituals. I find myself very much hopeful to the idea of becoming a couple." Optimus said his blue optics brightened in anticipation of her answer.

Cami smiled then, and she leaned closer to the flamed mech pulled him close.

"I would love to be with you, but I don't think it would would and you know why…" she said snapping his hopes in two…..

Optimus' optics onlined wildly, as he glanced around wildly afraid. He was not on the sofa any longer, he was in a soft berth or bed as humans called them. His optics landed on the sleeping form of Cani, and his brother on the other side of him.

"It was a dream….?" He whispered as he turned his helm at the human next to him.

He moved a little closer to her, slowly he moved his hand to hers. His movements shy, but still full of intent.

"Please do not push me away, Cami Waters, I wish to be with you." He whispered as he huddled closer to her warmth. "Please…" he said softly.

He nuzzled against her, his optics flickered off as he curled up against her needing her so much.

Cami woke up, her eyes landed on the flamed bot huddled next to her. She smiled, and her arm snaked out pulling him closer against her body.

Optimus didn't hesitate he accepted it, cherishing the closeness. Megatron glanced at the scene, and a smile touched his face plates. However rare it was for him to smile, Megatron found the scene of his brother curled up against the human endearing.

Megatron silently creped out of the room, he might have changed but he was not completely ready to see his brother getting all fraggy with the human.

He decided to watch what he nick named 'The Idiot box' mostly because humans made the most illogical things and tagged it as entertainment. Though he did enjoy The three Stooges something about them slagging each other with things made him chuckle.

**(With Optimus and Cami)**

"Hello," she said as he looked at her with those big bright azure optics.

She had him rather close against him, he made a rumble in his chest. Cami leaned in against him, her lips touched his lip plates.

"I like you too," she said after.

Optimus smiled at her words, her hand drifted over his face plates.

"I won't push you away, I promise." She said as he stilled when she pulled him closer.

Optimus slowly wrapped his servos around her, needing her desperately. He had never acted like this before, he had never needed someone so strongly before.

"I will do whatever it takes to get you to your right size, Optimus," she said.

"Thank you, and regardless of our sizes I still want you with me." Optimus said.

"I would love to stay with you, your friends will not care that you're with a human?" she asked.

"No, it is my choice of who I take as a mate; and I choose it to be you." He said as he purred contently when she ran her hands over his flamed armor.

His azure optics brightened, when she patted his aft, making him rumble rather loud. His fans kicked on, his smaller body overheated. Cami smirked and she whispered into his audios.

"I don't think your fans will help you, Optimus." She said with a snort of laughter.

Optimus gazed up at her, his optics locked on her. He suddenly felt very VERY self conscious of things now. Cami smiled and held him closer, she really felt he was so sweet and innocent.

Her hand slid down, but she snatched it away with a startled yelp. His optics snapped over toward her then.

"Cami, what is wrong?" he asked.

"There was a really hot place on your body," she replied.

Optimus followed her gaze, and he offlined his optics then.

"Scrap….." he grumbled. "I am so sorry Cami…." He said as his hand flew to his interfacing panel. "I…. am so sorry please forgive me," he stammered.

She touched his face, and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." She said. "I am going to take a shower, and get ready to go to the station okay?" she said as she headed for the bathroom.

"Oh slag it, behave interfacing unit, right now." Optimus scolded as he heard chuckling and turned to see his brother sitting on the big king size berth.

"Are you having a mishap, brother?" Megatron asked as he found himself on his aft on the floor.

"Shut it, Megsy." Optimus snarked.

"Did you just kick me off the berth, Oppy," laughed Megatron.

"Yes I did, and I shall do it again so there." Optimus said.

"You had better cool down your panel, Optimus," Megatron said as Optimus nodded.

He could not afford another embarrassing incident like the last one. Regardless how amusing his older brother found it to be, it was not amusing to him at all.

**(Galloway's home)**

Ben Rogers, stared in horror as he listened to his Uncle rattling off how utterly useless he was to him.

"You cannot do the most easiest of tasks, can you? You are useless, I told my sister she should have just never had you. You were useless then, and you are still useless get out of my sight!" Galloway roared as Ben narrowed his eyes and left his uncle's house.

"Why do I put up with you?" Ben heard his uncle demand as he left his uncle's office.

"Next time, uncle find someone else to do your dirty work!" Ben yelled as he slammed the door hard.

It was then however he realized he forgot his duffle bag on his uncle's sofa. He rolled his eyes and headed back inside, and as he approached where his duffle bag was laying. He heard his uncle on the phone with someone and realized who it was.

"Then I suggest you find this Cami Waters, and kill her as soon as possible and find Optimus Prime so our testing can begin!" Galloway roared slamming the phone down.

Ben reached down and grabbed his duffle bag, and he hurried out of his uncle's house. He realized, his uncle ordered the death of a girl, and he realized who it was the cop who helped Optimus Prime.

"I might be a loser to you uncle, but I should never have listened to you. I am going to do the right thing, and that means saving Cami Waters and Optimus Prime." He vowed as he left his uncle house and life forever now.

He would do everything and anything to help Optimus Prime, he didn't care about his uncle any longer.


	8. Chapter 8 – Deadly situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Cami Waters belongs to Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime and is used with her permission. Ben Rogers and Betty Drake belong to me.

Requested and gift fiction for Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime

Bayverse – Optimus/OC

Rated T

Summary – Optimus stumbles upon a human in trouble, but what follows after takes everyone by surprise including the Autobot commander himself. Especially when it is the Autobot commander who needs her help in the face of what could be the worse situation he could get himself into.

The cop and the Prime

Chapter 8 – Deadly situation

Ben knew he had to find Cami Waters first, before his uncle's men found her. He headed for the one place he could found her, unfortunately her work place was the first place his uncle's people would search for her.

….

Cami was heading to the station, thinking about Optimus Prime. He was so sweet, and he became so flustered very easily. She found that so endearing. She smiled to herself just thinking about him.

She pulled into the parking lot of the police station, and got out of the car. She headed straight for Betty's office, never seeing the car that pulled up watching her every move.

….

Betty was busy on the phone, when Cami came into her office. She motioned her in with a smirk, and hurried with her conversation. She hung up the phone, and greeted Cami with a smile.

"Hey there, so you need a favor right?" she asked.

"Yeah I do, got time now?" Cami asked.

"You know it," she said.

Betty got on her computer, and Cami came over giving her the description to her friend. They were at it for a while, when finally they got it.

"That's him, you are the master as always." Cami said.

"Wanna grab some lunch with me?" Betty asked.

"Sure, why not?" Cami said as they headed out to have lunch.

Cami and Betty chatted over salads and ice tea, and again all Cami could think about was Optimus.

"You are so quiet, okay what's his name?" Betty asked.

Cami thought for a minute, she couldn't give her friend his real name. So she improvised a bit and fudged the truth slightly.

"Orion Pax," she said.

"I knew it, it is a guy! So, come on share, what's he like?" Betty asked her hazel eyes filled with amusement now.

"He is sweet. He says the most adorable things, he has these incredible blue eyes; that reach into your soul." She said.

"Someone is smitten…." Betty said with a sing song tone of voice, which made Cami burst out into hysterical fits of laughter.

Cami looked at her friend, as she realized the truth to that statement. She was smitten with Optimus Prime, and she wanted something special to happen between them. She knew most would not accept him, he was an alien species. She never was one to judge anyone, love was love sometimes it comes in surprise packages. She believed when the good Lord put someone near, it was for a reason.

Cami and Betty talked for a bit more, and finished their salads. But Cami did not have to be in work today. She had off today. She intended to do some digging around, they had found out his name was Ben Rogers.

….

Cami headed back to her car, and started the engine. Cami pulled out of the parking lot, and was heading for the apartment of Ben Rogers. When another vehicle suddenly appeared behind her, Cami noticed it and frowned.

"Well pass already," she mumbled.

The car sped up, and abruptly smashed into the back of her car. Cami gasped, and tried to keep herself in control of the car.

The car slammed once more into hers, making the car spin out of control until it smashed into a tree. Cami was slumped over the steering wheel. Trickling down from the side of her face was blood, as she lay unconscious; while a man got out of his with a gun in his hand with deadly intentions for the defenseless woman.

The squeal of tires and the horn of a vehicle made the intended killer turn his head. His eyes opened in shock as a vehicle plowed into him knocking his body to the side of the road.

The would be killer lay there his eyes wide open staring into space unable to move or stop what was happening his intentions foiled for now by an unlikely person.

Xxxxxxx

Author note - Cliffie okay any ideas on who her would be rescuer is, and yes I know short chappie. but it was meant to be a shorter chapter because of what happened.

Thanks for faves, alerts and reviews guys


	9. Chapter 9 – Unlikely allies

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Cami Waters belongs to Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime and is used with her permission. Ben Rogers and Betty Drake belong to me.

Requested and gift fiction for Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime

Bayverse – Optimus/OC

Rated T

Summary – Optimus stumbles upon a human in trouble, but what follows after takes everyone by surprise including the Autobot commander himself. Especially when it is the Autobot commander who needs her help in the face of what could be the worse situation he could get himself into.

The cop and the Prime

Chapter 9 – Unlikely allies

Ben Rogers yanked the door open, he pulled the unconscious form of Cami Waters out. Then carried her to his car laying her in the seat, and then he threw the file with Cami's information that the killer had and took it with him.

All of her information was on that file, including the place where Optimus and Megatron were. He took off with Cami, he got her awake barely.

"Miss Waters, you have to wake up, where is Optimus Prime is he at this address here. If he is we need to get him out of there now, my uncle's pepple have your information. If they get to him first, he will be experimented on and taken apart." Ben said as she moaned.

"No, he doesn't deserve that….." she whispered slowly coming too. "Where am I?" she looked up and at Ben Rogers and panick set in then. "YOU…!" she shouted.

"Calm down, I know I started what happened, I made a mistake I am trying to do the right thing now. My uncle hired people to kill you and retrieve Optimus Prime. The one he hired has all your information, I need to know where Optimus is we have to get you two out to a safe location." Ben said.

"Yes, his brother is with him, thank you for saving me." Cami said holding her head.

"Megatron is with him? I thought they were enemies?" he asked.

"They might have been, but now Megatron is very protective of him." Cami said as Ben drove to the cabin.

It didn't take long before they arrived, Ben helped Cami to the door; and the second Optimus saw her injured all worry about himself vanished.

"CAMI…..!" Optimus exclaimed rushing over to her, while Megatron's small weapon engaged.

"What did you do to her human insect?" Megatron demanded.

"I didn't do anything to her, I saved her from an assassin hired by my uncle." He said as he glanced over at Optimus.

Awkward silence fell over the room then.

"I am sorry for what happened to you, Optimus Prime." He said then as Optimus glanced up.

"What…..?" he said as he realized who the human was. "You were the one who threw that weapon at me, you did this to me." Optimus demanded.

"I made a terrible mistake, but I am trying to make up for what I have done. I saved Cami Waters from my uncle's hired goons." Ben said as Optimus glanced down at Cami, his hand touching her face lightly.

"She is injured," was all he said. "Thank you for saving her, now who is this uncle of yours and why does he hate me so much?" Optimus asked.

"My uncle's name is Theodore Galloway." Ben said. "Where is a basin and washcloths at?" he asked as Cami told him.

Optimus growled within his engines, while Megatron looked at his brother oddly.

"You know the human he speaks of?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, the human hates us as much as he hates Decepticons; he is a foul little human." Optimus said as he glanced down at Cami. "I am so sorry you were harmed," he whispered.

She smiled, as she ran her fingers over his face.

"I will be okay, don't worry," she said as Ben returned setting the basin down giving Optimus instructions.

Optimus gently wiped her face, his concern for Cami mounting as he cared for her.

"You will need to pack up some things, Cami, they know this place and will only send more people. I have a place no one knows about not even my uncle, we can hold up there for now." Ben said.

Cami moved a little, and Optimus helped her to steady her movements.

"I have duffle bags in my closet, could you help me Optimus?" she said softly.

"Of course, Cami, show me what you require and I will pack them for you." Optimus said helping her up.

"Cami, you will need to hurry, is there anything else you will need?" Ben asked.

"I always keep clothes here at my dad's cabin, but that is basically all I will need. I have some medical kits in the bathroom," she said as Ben nodded and went where she pointed was the direction of the bathroom.

Cami told Optimus what to pack up, and they got everything ready within an hour or so. They left Cami's fathers cabin and headed for where Ben figured would be safest. Optimus and Megatron had to keep down low so no one would see them. However as they passed two vehicles Optimus and Megatron in their small forms could not pick up the close by signals of Bumblebee and Barricade.

However, Bumblebee thought he read his leader's signature and he perked up slightly, startling Sam and Mikaela and making Barricade wonder what he was too.

"Where are you going, Bug?" Barricade asked.

"I am reading Optimus' signature close by, it's faint but I am sensing it." He said as he hurried after the signal trying to force Barricade to keep up.

Bumblebee kept up with Ben's driving keeping at a distance so he did not alarm the human. He and Barricade followed them, and watched and waited to see why the vehicle that was in front of them gave off a reading of his leader.

::::….. I am getting Megatron's signature as well, what in Primus name is going on?...::::::

:::::…. I do not know but we are going to find out…:::::::

::::….. One way or the other….::::: Barricade added over the commlink

Both Cybertronians came up with a plan to find out the truth, which involved Sam and Mikaela's help.


	10. Chapter 10 – The truth is learned

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Cami Waters belongs to Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime and is used with her permission. Ben Rogers and Betty Drake belong to me.

Requested and gift fiction for Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime

Bayverse – Optimus/OC

Rated T

Summary – Optimus stumbles upon a human in trouble, but what follows after takes everyone by surprise including the Autobot commander himself. Especially when it is the Autobot commander who needs her help in the face of what could be the worse situation he could get himself into.

The cop and the Prime

Chapter 10 – The truth is learned

Bumblebee and Barricade glanced at once another, they were not sure what to do now.

"I do not understand how could Optimus be in that car?" Sam said to his guardian.

"I do not know, but I read his signature we must check this out." Bumblebee said.

Mikaela shrugged, and grabbed Sam by his arm.

"Come on, we can go check this out, if we need any help we can yell for back up, right?" she asked.

Sam leaned in and slipped his hand in hers, and then squeezed.

"Let's go," Sam said.

The two walked up to the house, the car had disappeared into the garage. So they walked up the steps to the porch, and they rang the door bell.

Sam tried to peer into the window, but the drapes were pulled. Mikaela knocked and soon the door opened and Ben Rogers greeted them.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he saw Sam and Mikaela looking at him.

Ben stared at the two in front of him, he knew the boy right away, it was Samuel James Witwicky.

"Samuel James Witwicky….?" Ben whispered as he grabbed Sam and Mikaela and pulled them into the house.

He slammed the door, and locked it.

"Hey what the hell is your problem?" Mikaela yelled.

"Follow me and be quiet," he ordered.

He lead them down stairs into the basement, where they saw the small versions of Optimus Prime and Megatron.

"OPTIMUS….!" Sam exclaimed as he ran toward his friend.

"Samuel….?" Optimus said as Samuel flung himself into the flamed leader's servos.

"What happened to you…? We have been looking for you, we found the Matrix of leader and then energon all over. We were so scared for you," Sam said.

"What's Megatron doing here!" Sam asked glaring at the warlord.

"Nice to see you too boy," Megatron said with a shrug.

"We have patched up our differences, Samuel, but let me explain what happened." Optimus said.

Optimus started to tell the story about what happened, while Megatron filled in the blanks about Starscream obviously working with humans to get his own rewards in the end.

"Bumblebee and Barricade are outside waiting for us, Starscream attacked Barricade and tried to kill him. Barricade had seen what he did to you Megatron he was confronting him about it. Bumblebee saved Cade when Starscream was going to kill him." Sam said.

"Starscream is a coward," Megatron snarled.

Mikaela went over to Cami and sat by her.

"I am Mikaela Banes."

"Hello Mikaela," Cami said.

Optimus had already introduced Cami to them, and introduced her as his possible love interest."

"I think it's awesome Optimus," Mikaela said as Optimus nodded.

"Now you gotta find someone Megs," she said with a smirk.

"Bah," Megatron mumbled.

Sam rolled his eyes at that.

"If you found someone maybe you would feel better," Sam said.

"There is nothing wrong with me boy!" Megatron snapped.

Optimus smiled then, Megatron caught the smile and growled.

"What is wrong now Optimus?" he snapped at his brother.

"Nothing, but perhaps it would suit you to be happy," Optimus said.

Megatron looked away, he sighed.

"Maybe if someone pleased me," he said.

Mikaela smirked at his words.

"Optimus, what are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"First we need to get Frenzy online," Optimus said.

"Frenzy, why Frenzy?" Sam asked.

"Frenzy is the best at hacking and getting into smaller type places for information. If anyone can find us a cure, its that little Con," Megatron said.

Sam Snappened his fingers then.

"Agent Simmons has his head and body at that deli place he worked at." Sam said.

"Can he be trusted?" Megatron asked.

"Yes," Sam said.

"Now anyway," Mikaela said.

"My uncle doesn't like Simmons no one did, because he sided with the Autobots." Ben said.

"We can go get him, what about the other Autobots?" Sam asked.

"In time Sam, we need to get Frenzy first, and then plan our next move." Optimus said.

"Optimus is right." Megatron said.

"Okay we will be back in bit, we will go get Simmons and Frenzy. Are we comng back here?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we work from here for now," Optimus said.

"Okay, we will be back." Sam said as he and Mikaela left for the first plan of attack.

The first of many to get their lives back to normal.

Xxxxx

A/N - Thanks for your faves, alerts, reviews guys! Also new requested stories on the way. A new Transformers Prime requested story will be posted today at some point, please stay tuned for that.


	11. Chapter 11– Welcome back

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Cami Waters belongs to Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime and is used with her permission. Ben Rogers and Betty Drake belong to me.

Requested and gift fiction for Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime

Bayverse – Optimus/OC

Rated T

Summary – Optimus stumbles upon a human in trouble, but what follows after takes everyone by surprise including the Autobot commander himself. Especially when it is the Autobot commander who needs her help in the face of what could be the worse situation he could get himself into.

The cop and the Prime

Chapter 11– Welcome back

Bumblebee headed for Simmons apartment, though the little scout didn't really like Simmons. He tried to be nice for Optimus' sake, though that didn't always work.

They pulled up, Sam and Mikaela hurried up to the apartment, they explained everything to Simmons who knew exactly what the problem was and had an idea how to help Optimus and Megatron.

"Bandacheck is an ass, I know exactly how to counteract what they did to him." Simmons said as he got Frenzy's head and body. "Let's go, kid, we got two alien beings to help." Simmons said looking around. "Where's the kid that screams like a girl?" Simmons asked as Suddenly looked insulted.

"I don't scream like a girl," Sam mumbled.

"Sorry but you do, but he meant Leo anyway." Mikaala said.

"I do not….." he started to say.

"That oversexed Con at the dorm?" Mikaela snapped.

"Oh right, her forgot about that." Sam said as they headed back for Optimus and Megatron.

…..

Megatron glared at Simmons, making him slightly uneasy while he laid Frenzy's body and head close by. Optimus used the Matrix to bring Frenzy back, just as he had done for Jazz and the Chromia's two sisters.

Frenzy looked around and saw Barricade's holoform and then Megatron. He went to Barricade first and then he bowed to Megatron who nodded.

Then he saw Optimus and Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela. He didn't engage his weapons, because something told him things were very different now.

"Frenzy confused…." Frenzy said as Barricade explained things to him very fast to save time.

"Okay Prime, I know how to help you and Megatron, Bandacheck had been working on that formula for awhile, but he also didn't know I had been working on an reverse formula in case any of us got it." Simmons said as he produced two viles of the stuff.

He produced a hypodermic needle, and put the stuff into the needle. Then he looked at the two bots, and then sighed as he realized something.

"We can't do this here we have to go somewhere where we won't draw attention to you two." He said.

"Very well," Optimus said as Cami slid her hand into his.

Optimus smiled at her, and pulled her closer leaning in to kiss her.

"Hey since when does he have a girl?" Simmons asked.

"Be nice, I think it's sweet." Mikaela said.

"You would…." Simmons said as they headed out.

…

They headed to a remote area when they could be changed, Simmons injects first Megatron who didn't want anything to happen to his brother. So he went first just to be sure, and it tok several moments for ti to work. However when it did Megatron started to growl as his body started to grow to it's normal size.

"That is much better, much better indeed; now my brother's turn." Megatron said as he watched Simmons inject Optimus as well.

Optimus' optics locked with Cami, as he kissed her once more and then stood back. He started to grow to his normal size, as he suddenly looked very happy indeed.

"Thank Primus," Optimus said.

Cami stared in awe and shock, Optimus bent down lowering his hand for her. She climbed on, and he brought her to his face nuzzling her gently against his face.

"Thank you for staying by my side through this, Cami." He said.

"I will stay by your side always, if that is what you truly want." She said kissing his face.

Optimus held her close, and his possessiveness won out…. He growled inwardly then. "MINE…" which made Cami smile.

Megatron smirked.

"Now what….?" Sam asked.

"Now it's payback time," Optimus said.

"I am shocked Oppy?" Megatron cackled.

"What, I can't have a little fun, brother?" Optimus asked.

"You are usually so what is the word, goody two shoes good?" Megatron chuckled.

"Megsy, now be nice besides you of all mechs know I can have a really pissed off side and trust me I am really pissed." Optimus said as he transformed all around Cami tinting his windows.

"Let's go shall we, I will contact the others; Barricade contact the other Decepticons that are loyal to Megatron it is time for our fun now." Optimus said with a chuckle.

Cami watched as his holoform appeared taking her into his servos.

"Thank you, you honored me with your bravery, and your kindness for that you have earned a special place in my spark. I do hope you will stay with me, I find you enchanting and I find my spark truly yearning to be one with you." He said as Cami moved closer.

She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips once more, her hands roamed his face and chest plates.

"I would like very much to be a part of your life, Optimus Prime." She said softly.

She was rewarded with a purr and deep rumble within his engines. He growled and she smiled.

"MINE…" he snarled kissing her with such a force.

She smirked, and felt him pull her tighter. She could most definitely get used to this special being very much so.

Xxxxxxx

A/N - The first part to this story is almost done, the second part will take a while to get too, one more chapter to go. The second part however like I said will take a whle to get too, but will mostly center around Optimus and Cami's love. I am not sure how it will go, so it will be a while before that part of the story is out unfortunately. I need to come up with a twist to it and a new villian as Megatron is good now.

So just keep your eyes peeled, there are several new stories up both are Transformers Prime.

Transformers prime - lives turned upside down

Transformers prime - Family matters

Please check those out, they are both requested stories as well.


	12. Chapter 12 – Payback's a bitch - ending

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, Cami Waters belongs to Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime and is used with her permission. Ben Rogers and Betty Drake belong to me.

Requested and gift fiction for Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime

Bayverse – Optimus/OC

Rated T

Summary – Optimus stumbles upon a human in trouble, but what follows after takes everyone by surprise including the Autobot commander himself. Especially when it is the Autobot commander who needs her help in the face of what could be the worse situation he could get himself into.

The cop and the Prime

Chapter 12 – Payback's a bitch

Galloway was sound asleep in his bed, when he heard the sound of doors being kicked in. His eyes snapped open and he saw guns being drawn at him, and he saw Major William Lennox as he yanked him out of the bed.

"Major what is the meaning of this?" Galloway demanded.

"Your under arrest, Sir for some serious charges, Galloway." Lennox snapped as Galloway saw his nephew and glared at him.

"You betrayed me?" Galloway demanded.

"You used me, uncle, I know everything you did and said and guess what I have a lot to talk about with the president and others who would love to listen." Ben said as Galloway snarled.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance…." Galloway started to say until he realized what he said and how it looked.

Lennox shook his head in disgust.

"Get him outta my face, please." Lennox said.

Secter Seven was completely shut down, and Bandacheck was arrested for his part in all of that happened.

Simmons had a very pleasant smirk on his face after he saw his boss arrested. Simmons had once thought like Bandacheck did, that the aliens had no emotions and that they didn't belong here.

But he had since changed his mind about them, he had spoken with Optimus Prime and he came to respect the leader of the Autobots. He even held some respect for Megatron, although he was not sure how that happened.

One thing was for sure, he wondered what was happening to Starscream right about now; as a smirk touched his lips.

….

The Decepticon base was quiet too quiet, Starscream headed for where he had ordered the troops to be.

However he froze when he heard what sounded like Barricade's voice talking and then on the computer panels played an eerie footage from before.

**(Recorded from previous encounter)**

"Finally, the Decepticons will belong to me!" Starscream snarled.

"Don't bet on it, seeker," came a dangerous snarl.

The seeker turned to find the deadly form of Barricade standing in his bi pedal mode, Starscream backed up slightly, startled by this new development.

"What are you babbling about, Barricade?" Starscream demanded.

"I know what you pulled I had my Scanners on you the whole slagging time, you betrayed the true rightful leader of the Decepticons!" he roared.

Starscream snarled at those words.

"Where's your proof, Barricade? If I truly did anything to Megatron than where is his offlined body?" Starscream demanded as Barricade's dangerous weapon transformed startling the seeker.

"I do not know what you did or where you got the weapon; but I will prove you did it, seeker." He snarled.

"Watch your step, Barricade," snarled Starscream.

"Funny, I was just thinking the same about you," Barricade snapped as Starscream flipped up into the air.

"Watch your back grounder, I am leader now and I will not hesitate to offline anyone who tries to undermine my authority." Starscream stated as he shot into the air.

Barricade started to turn to leave, but suddenly was attacked by Starscream. The seeker sent missiles toward the Shock Trooper, and one hit his side.

Barricade went down with a hiss, Starscream flipped around heading back for another shot which would offline Barricade this time.

"Coward," Barricade snarled.

"Say goodnight, Barricade as I cannot have any witnesses about what I did." Starscream remarked.

**(End of the play back)**

Starscream snarled, and engaged his null ray as he headed into the throne room.

"I am going to end you, Barricade, where are you?" Starscream yelled.

"You miserable, excuse for a second in command…." Came a snarl behind him, as Starscream realized who it was and laughed.

"I don't know how you got here, but your size now is not a …" Starscream started to say until he saw Megatron at full size, along with his brother next to him.

Starscream was shocked then.

"Y-You're at full size and Prime is with you? Why…..?" he demanded.

"The war is finished, Starscream and so are you," Megatron snarled as he engaged his treacherous second in command.

"Prime save me, please…!" Starscream begged, as Optimus remained calm and just stayed where he was. "What is wrong with you, save me?" Starscream demanded.

"Why should I Starscream, so you can try to offline him again?" Optimus asked.

Starscream yelped, when Megatron grabbed him.

"My turn for payback and dear Starscream as the humans say payback is a bitch and she's very hungry." Megatron snarled.

"No master, no….!" Starscream yelled as his screams were heard all over the base, but by then Optimus had turned and left the throne room to be with Cami.

…..

He had found her waiting outside for him, he sat down on the ground and she was in his palm after.

"I am excited about engaging in a romantic escapade with you, Cami Waters," Optimus said.

"I am too," she said with a grin.

She started to kiss him, when they heard what sounded like such teeny tiny screams as a rather smaller Starscream came running out of the base. He was much smaller much smaller then Optimus and Megatron had been. He was the size of Wheelie now.

"Help me, help me, help me!" Starscream wailed.

Megatron came out laughing wildly, Optimus roared in laughter as he realized his brother gave Starscream way too much of the formula.

Megatron shrugged.

"My bad, gave him way too much…." Megatron laughed.

Optimus could not contain himself, he found it way too funny indeed. It was nice to see the treacherous seeker get his in the end, even if he was probably stuck in that size now because of being given too much in the first place.

Leave it to his brother…. Optimus thought as he glanced down at Cami Waters, Primus he was lucky….Lucky indeed.

Xxxxxx

A/N - this ends the first part of this story, as mentioned before this has another part but it won't be up for a while I have not even begun to think about how it will flow yet I have a few more stories to finish and then I will get to the second part.

Also there are two new stories please check them out they are Transformers prime verses...

Also those who have requested stories or are going to request stories please follow the requirements posted on my profile thanks...


End file.
